


We Needed More Time

by ZellaSunshine



Series: Seventeen Oneshots [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Heavy Angst, M/M, Oneshot, like from the prompt you gotta know, this isn't going to end well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZellaSunshine/pseuds/ZellaSunshine
Summary: Person B knowing they're undoubtedly about to die within the next few minutes, likely from the gaping wound they're bleeding out from. Instead of calling for help, they phone Person A and carry on a casual conversation as if nothing is wrong, making sure to mention how much they love them before their time runs out.Also known as;Why do I hate myself.





	We Needed More Time

Seungcheol is dying, that much is for certain. A bullet proof vest doesn’t do much good against a bullet to the thigh. 

“It must have hit an artery or something,” Seungcheol thinks as he pinches the wound closed with one hand. He knows that he should be calling for someone to pull him from his position in the field, but he also knows that realistically, by the time he’s dragged out of here and to relative safety, this wound will have killed him.

So Seungcheol pulls out his phone, but not to call for extraction. Seungcheol dials Jihoon’s number, hoping that he would pick up on the first try.

“Hyung?” Jihoon picks up after only the second ring.

“Hi Jihoon.”

“Hi… Cheollie aren’t you at work right now? Why are you calling me?”

“Ah...I took an early break today. I just really wanted to talk to you.” Seungcheol swallows thickly, trying to keep his voice even. “Missed you.”

There’s a soft huff on the other end, and Seungcheol knows Jihoon is blushing, even if he’ll try to play it off. “You’re so cheesy today.”

“I’m always cheesy for you.” 

Jihoon makes fake gagging noises on the other end of the line. “Why am I dating you again?”

A pained smile crosses Seungcheol’s lips. His Jihoon. “Because I’m so handsome and you couldn’t resist my charms.” Seungcheol answers jokingly. He honestly isn’t sure how someone as wonderful as Jihoon wanted to be with him.

There’s no response on the other line.

“Jihoonie I can hear you rolling your eyes from here.”

“How do you know I’m rolling my eyes? You can’t see me.”

“Mmhmm well I know you too well Jihoonie. Your arms are crossed too aren’t they.”

There’s a soft rustling sound on the other end of the line and Seungcheol’s lips twitch back to a small smile.

“...No they weren’t.” Jihoon mumbles.

“Whatever you say babe.”

Seungcheol can feel his vision slowly beginning to blacken, falling into unconsciousness. “Hey Jihoonie, you know that I love you so much right?”

“Of course. And I love you, always.” Jihoon responds immediately. “Cheol, is there something wrong?”

“I just..really wanted to let you know.” Seungcheol says.

“You’re so weird, Cheollie. I’ll see you when you get home from work okay? I love you.”

“I love you too Jihoonie.”

Seungcheol’s phone clicks, letting him know that Jihoon had hung up on the other end of the call.

The hand pressing against the bullet wound goes slack.


End file.
